Chocolate Secreto
by napivico
Summary: One Shot. Todos los años para San valentin, Naruto Uzumaki recibe chocolates. ¿Quien sera la dueña de ese chocolate secreto? ¿Sera Sakura? ¿Sera Ino? ¿Sera ten ten? ¿Acaso Tsunade o una broma de Sasuke? o sera...tal ves sea ella...


**Chocolate Secreto**.

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo hago mi sueño **(y el de muchos) **NaruHina realidad.**

**Para mis lindas amigas Yendry y Diana...Con ellas comparto el gusto por este serie y mas por esta pareja.**

* * *

><p>Todos los años era lo mismo. Para Naruto Uzumaki fechas como cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo, san valentín entre muchas otras no tenían gran importancia. La razón, siempre estaba solo. Así había sucedido desde que era muy pequeño. Además del tercer Hokague y de Iruka sensei, nadie hacía de esas fechas algo especial para él cuando era niño. Aunque desde que había entrado a la academia había una fecha que si había cambiado y era San Valentín.<p>

No era extraño que desde ese tiempo siempre encontrara en la ventana de su casa una bolsa tiernamente decorada con chocolates de todo tipo de relleno, con un suave y exquisito sabor, nada comparado con el ramen instantáneo que tomaba como alimento cada día. Al principio no le dio importancia pero conforme pasaban los años su curiosidad aumentó y como buen ninja ese año descubriría de dónde provenía tan delicioso regalo.

El día anterior a tan mencionada fecha había tomado su vieja libreta y con lápiz en mano comenzó a hacer una lista de todas las chicas que él pensaban podría ser la dueña de aquel chocolate secreto.

-A ver…a ver ¿quién podrá ser?- pensaba en voz alta con el lápiz haciendo presión en su cabeza. Eso de pensar no era muy dado en él, le gustaba actuar, pero ¿cómo lo haría si no sabía a quién debería dirigir sus acciones? -Según Shikamaru debo colocar a las personas que tienen alguna conexión conmigo y de forma imparcial hacer una lista- Recordó el rubio aquella conversación con sus amigos días anteriores. De alguna forma sentía que todos sabían quién le regalaba ese chocolate. De hecho había notado un raro nerviosismo en Kiba cuando había comentado aquello, es más hasta el propio Shino se había hecho a un lado, como si no quisiera participar de esa charla, eso no era extraño ya que estaba en su personalidad ser así, lo extraño era que se había llevado a Kiba de rastra. ¿Quién estaría detrás de ello año tras año? -Siento que me toman por idiota pero les demostrare que si puedo encontrar a esa persona, por algo soy el ninja N.1 en sorprender, además de ser el próximo hokague- refunfuñó, había pasado algunos minutos y no tenía nada en su lista.

-¿Sera Sakura-chan?- anotó con escritura fuerte el nombre de la pelirosa. De inmediato lo tacho -Nooo, shikamaru me dijo que no me dejara guiar por sentimientos que haya tenido, además es imposible, se nota que los chocolates son caseros, ese sabor no puede igualarse a unos chocolates de tienda y Sakura-chan no es muy habilidosa que digamos en labores domésticas- sintió escalofríos al recordar lo último que había comido de la cocina de su compañera de grupo. El malestar había sido intenso y solo había sido él, el que sufrió las consecuencias solo porque fue obligado a comerlo tras ser amenazado por un golpe –Malditos Kakashi-sensei y Sai, me dejaron solo en esa horrible misión- desde entonces había decidido que nunca más comería algo hecho por Sakura, así fuera amenazado. Mil veces preferiría los golpes que ese dolor estomacal.

-¿Sera Ino?- anotó en el segundo renglón el nombre de la rubia –No creo, a decir verdad no estoy entre los gustos de esa escandalosa. Primero el teme y luego Sai. En definitiva los rubios no están entre sus gustos- tachó sin más y siguió pensando.

-¿Sera Ten ten?- siguió su lista. Solo con la mención de ese nombre vio la cara enojada de Neji, con eso ni siquiera fue capaz de escribirlo -Mejor ni me arriesgo-

-¿Sera la abuela Tsunade?- A su mente llegó la imagen de la rubia de grandes "atributos" descartándola completamente. A decir verdad la hokague no se valdría de aquello para darle algo -Además los chocolates no entran en sus gustos- recordó la afinidad y el gusto tan grande que ella tenía por el sake.

-Esto me está costando más de lo que pensé- Había pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo en su labor de inteligencia. Pasó por cada una de las chicas que él recordaba tenía alguna conexión -¿Un momento y si es un chico?- se detuvo -Ahora que lo pienso ¿no será una mala broma del teme?... "_Ni que tuviera tiempo para eso Usuratonkachi"…_ Que locas ideas habían llegado a su cabeza! El solo imaginar a Sasuke haciéndole chocolates le dio risa, pero su amigo nunca se prestaría para semejante broma. Había imaginado su pose de **soy un Uchiha y soy lo máximo**, que simplemente la idea era descabellada.

-Nooo pero no conozco más chicas…a no ser…¿Hinata?...¿Sera Hinata?...- ¿sería aquella tímida chica la dueña de ese chocolate secreto? Si lo miraba por todos las perspectivas tenia puntos a su favor. La ojiperla era una excelente cocinera, ya lo había comprobado. Se le daba bastante bien las manualidades y las labores caseras. No le conocía algún pretendiente a pesar de ser la heredera de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos en Konoha. A pesar de ser tímida y de que sus conversaciones se limitaran por los sonrojos en su pálida piel, siempre se sentía muy cómodo con ella. Además de ser bella por fuera era una dulzura por dentro -Hinata- murmuró mirando la libreta. Al final de toda su investigación se encontraba ella -Si es Hinata mañana lo comprobare- decidido dejo sus apuntes a un lado y se dispuso a dormir.

La mañana del 14 de febrero había llegado a Konoha. Desde muy temprano Neji había visto a su prima por los alrededores. El día anterior la vio salir con Tenten y habían regresado algo tarde con unas bolsas. Él ya lo suponía, como también que ese día probaría el más delicioso chocolate hecho por su novia como de costumbre.

Hinata comenzó la preparación del chocolate. Con el mayor cuidado puso la mezcla y espero el tiempo necesario para que estuvieran listos. Arregló una a una las cintas de color azul que envolvían aquel papel color naranja. Como todos los años no le pondría ningún remitente.

El silencio llegó a su fin cuando vio entrar a su primo Neji, este con el mayor de los gustos tomo en su dedo índice un poco de la mezcla sobrante.

-¡mmmm delicioso!- exclamó saboreando. Hinata lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa para luego responder –Eso dices, pero apuesto a que te gusta más el que hace Tenten- el chico solo se sonrojó y para saltar la conversación añadió mirando hacia donde se encontraba la bolsa cuidadosamente arreglada -¿No crees que es momento de que confieses que son de tu parte? A veces es un tonto pero no tardara en descubrirlo puesto que…- enseguida el ojiperla se percató de que hablaría de más y tras la cara dudosa de su prima simplemente añadió -Solo digo que ya viene siendo el momento- con esto salió dejando a la chica en su labor.

Neji tenía razón debería de tomar el valor y escribir "Hinata Hyuga" luego del "Feliz San Valentín" que la tarjeta llevaba, mas no encontraba el valor para ello. Sin embargo lo que su primo le insinuó le dio la fuerza para subir a su habitación y sacar de su escritorio el fino papel que conservaba para aquellos detalles. Se sentó y tomo su pluma para escribir con trazos suaves el mensaje que esta vez acompañarían los chocolates. Con la tarjeta en mano, se dirigió a empacar los chocolates. Ya llegaba el momento de dejarlos en la ventana como cada año lo hacía.

Naruto se despertó como usualmente lo hacía, algo tarde. Su ramen instantáneo estaba listo para ser devorado. Aun recordaba nítidamente el sueño de la noche anterior, producto de la conclusión a la que había llegado acerca de la dueña de ese chocolate secreto. Había soñado con ella, con Hinata, la dueña de aquellos lindos y sinceros ojos perlados. En lo más profundo de su ser deseaba que fuera ella. De nuevo se recriminó por no haber pensado en ella en primer lugar. Terminado su improvisado desayuno se alistó para salir.

Hinata salió de su casa, el vestido color blanco hasta la rodilla, resaltaba su esbelta figura. En sus manos llevaba la bolsa color naranja con cintas azules y la pequeña nota que había escrito. En su camino se encontró con Tenten quien llegaba con la caja de chocolates que había hecho para Neji. Mientras cruzaba la plaza central pudo ver al rubio. Naruto se encontraba con su grupo de misiones. No pudo evitar reír cuando todos salieron corriendo a causa de los chocolates que Sakura le ofrecía a Sasuke. Esta era su oportunidad para llegar sin ser vista a la casa de Naruto.

Naruto además de reir salió corriendo al ver como Sakura sacaba los chocolates que le regalaría a Sasuke. Los tres junto a Sai se escondieron para evitar ser cazados por tan extraño manjar de parte de la pelirosa.

-A propósito Naruto ¿ya llegaron tus chocolates?- preguntó Sai mientras mostraba un paquete de una reconocida marca de dulces -Estos me los dio Ino esta mañana, pero no sé qué debo responderle. Leí en un libro que en San Valentín la chica que tiene sentimientos por ti te da chocolates y que si el chico siente lo mismo debe devolverle estos sentimientos en el día blanco. ¿Debo hacer eso?-

Aquellas palabras dejó a Naruto pensativo. Tanto alboroto por descubrir quién le daba aquellos chocolates y ni siquiera sabía lo que debía hacer cuando lo hiciera. Más Sasuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos -Si sientes que debes hacerlo Sai pues hazlo ¿no?- respondió con su típico gesto autosuficiente. Sai agregó otra de sus sonrisas aunque no tan forzadas -Creo que lo hare-

La respuesta de Sai había sido corta pero contundente ¿Él debería hacer lo mismo? En ese momento vio a Hinata con su vestido blanco cruzar por la calle siguiente, camino contrario a su casa. Enseguida recordó que todos los años, ese día y a esa hora siempre encontraba los chocolates en su ventana. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas y la Hyuga era quien le regalaba los chocolates y si no los llevaba en sus manos y caminaba contrario a su casa, eso quería decir que ya la bolsa que esperaba anhelante cada San Valentín debería estar en ese lugar.

Sin decir nada más salió corriendo en dirección a su pequeño hogar, ante la mirada sorprendida de los dos pelinegros. Sasuke miró hacia la dirección opuesta y vio a la chica caminar -No puedo creerlo, el dobe por fin se dio cuenta de quien le regala chocolates cada San Valentín- Sai ante el comentario miró hacia el mismo lado -Ya era hora, todos en Konoha lo sabían menos él-

Antes de acercarse a la casa de Naruto, Hinata se había cerciorado de que nadie la observara. Junto sus fuerzas y rápidamente dejó la bolsa en el ventanal para salir caminado de nuevo hacia la plaza donde se encontraría con su grupo de misiones. No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa pero a la vez feliz, aun cuando su rubio no supiera que era ella la que le regalaba chocolates.

Naruto llegó a su casa a una velocidad extrema solo para corroborar sus suposiciones. En el ventanal estaba la bolsa de chocolates. Con un gusto enorme la abrió para probar el primero. Si, era ese el chocolate de todos los años, suave y exquisito con un sabor que lo lleno de sentimiento. Sin duda era Hinata la dueña del chocolate secreto, era ella que con sus finas manos preparaba aquellos dulces solo para él y como si el destino quisiera darle la razón vio como un fino papel se deslizaba entre sus manos desde la bolsa. Con sus manos temblando tal vez de la emoción, pues nunca le había sucedido, tomó la tarjeta para leer su contenido. Pensó tal vez que vendría el tan acostumbrado "Feliz San Valentín" sin embargo sus ojos rebozaron de felicidad ya sabía a quién debía corresponderle en el día blanco tal y como lo había expresado Sai. Con una sonrisa en sus labios recordó en un susurro la frase que lo llenó de sentimiento**_…Tu sonrisa me salvó…_**

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de autor: <em>**_Un one shot de Naruto a la lista. Sé que San valentín ya pasó pero no había tenido oportunidad de publicarlo. Simplemente el NaruHina me encanta y si estas aquí es porque sientes lo mismo. Te gustó? que tal si me dejas un Review? Muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
